Te quiero
by UmiSeulHae
Summary: No, definitivamente Hikaru no le correspondería nunca. No solo ambos eran hombres sino que además, eran hermanos. Una lágrima bajó lentamente por su mejilla, arrastrando el dolor de un corazón que ama sin ser correspondido. Hitachiincest. Pequeño lemon.
1. Prólogo

**Hola~ Soy Umi, presentando por primera vez en ¡el primer fic que escribí! Por supuesto, de mi OTP. Esto es Yaoi (chico x chico) e incesto, por si a alguien le quedaban dudas. **

**Lo subo ahora para que esté aquí también, aunque lo escribí hará como dos años. Dejo de momento el prólogo y en unos días subiré ya el primer capítulo, y si todo va bien las actualizaciones serán rápidas. ¡Espero que disfrutéis la histora!**

**Disclaimer:**** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Bisco Hatori.**

_**Prólogo**_

Kaoru miraba de reojo como Hikaru y Haruhi reían y hablaban animadamente. Sí, definitivamente hacían una buena pareja, aunque eso le dolía profundamente.

Hacía poco que había aceptado que estaba enamorado de su hermano, ya que al principio los celos que sentía los atribuía a que a él también le gustaba Haruhi. Sin embargo un día se dio cuenta de que solo sufría estos celos cuando Hikaru hablaba con Haruhi y no cuando Haruhi hablaba con Tamaki o los otros.

Además, desde la primera vez que tuvo ese sentimiento el contacto con su hermano se le hacía más difícil, hasta el punto de que le era imposible mirarse al espejo sin sentir una horrible nostalgia.

Intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía lejos de Hikaru, aunque no demasiado, no quería que su hermano se preocupara por él, ni que empezara a incordiarlo con preguntas.

Las horas en el Host Club se hacían eternas para Kaoru, y no, ya no fingía en las escenas románticas con su gemelo. Su sonrojo solía ser real y cada contacto con él lo hacía estremecer.

No, definitivamente Hikaru no le correspondería nunca. No solo ambos eran hombres sino que además, eran hermanos.

Giró su cara mientras una lágrima bajaba lentamente por su mejilla, arrastrando aquel dolor insoportable, el dolor de un corazón que ama sin ser correspondido.

* * *

**Y sí, hasta aquí. El prólogo es así de cortito. Los capítulos son un poco más largos, aunque tampoco es que lo sean mucho. Espero vuestra opinión con un review y sobretodo que me aviséis si veis alguna falta de ortografía ;_;**

**Ja ne~! **


	2. Capítulo 1: Has dado en el clavo

**Hola~ Vuelvo a ser yo... venga, que como sé que el prólogo es cortito y no da para nada, traigo el primer capítulo. No voy a repetir el disclaimer en cada capítulo, ya está al principio de la historia (¿es legal hacer eso? XD). También es un capítulo corto, pero creo que conforme va avanzando la trama se hacen un pelín más largos.**

**En fin, no quería dedicárselo a nadie porque por aquella época en la que lo escribí era una fujoshi solitaria, pero este cap. se lo dedico a Seasonsleep por su review bonito y por pesada x3**

**¡Disfrutad~! **

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Has dado en el clavo**_

_Mirarme en el espejo se hacía cada vez más insoportable…ni siquiera podía pensar en mi propia imagen, y sin embargo tenía que soportar todo el día viéndole a él._

La limusina los recogió como siempre en la puerta del Instituto Ouran. Los hermosos gemelos subieron con elegancia y la limusina se dispuso a llevarlos a su enorme mansión. Kaoru miraba por la ventana, mientras Hikaru proponía:

-Podríamos invitar a Haruhi algún día a casa, ¿no crees Kaoru? – estaba entusiasmado, cómo sieeempre que hablaba de Haruhi.

- Sí, sí… sería divertido- contestó Kaoru pero sin demasiado entusiasmo, y volvió a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos mientras Hikaru hablaba y hablaba sobre las cosas que podrían hacer con Haruhi, pero aun así se dio cuenta de que Kaoru estaba más callado que de costumbre.

Cuando llegaron a casa Kaoru se quitó el uniforme y se puso ropa más de campo (aunque seguía siendo de marca) y unas botas de agua y se dirigió al jardín sin dar ninguna explicación a su gemelo.

-¿Vas a algún sitio? ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Hikaru, de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer y pasar el rato con su hermano le divertía, al fin y al cabo había sido así siempre.

- No hace falta- contestó secamente Kaoru- Solamente daré una vuelta por el jardín, solo que no quería manchar el uniforme… puedes quedarte y chatear con Haruhi- esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de amargura.

A Hikaru le extrañaron bastante sus palabras, aunque sabía que su hermano había estado raro últimamente… sí, ahora que lo pensaba hacía varias semanas que la relación con su hermano se había enfriado, incluso durante las escenas que hacían en el Host Club lo notaba más distante.

Ya era de noche cuando Kaoru entró en la habitación. Hikaru lo observó entrar mientras se debatía entre preguntarle o no que le ocurría. Era su hermano y se preocupaba por él. Observó cómo se dirigía al baño y se le ocurrió una idea.

Kaoru se desvistió cuidadosamente y entró en la bañera, seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan narcisista? ¡Mira que sentirse atraído por alguien que era igual que él! Bueno, esto era algo exagerado pues su gemelo no le atraía solo físicamente.

Mientras pensaba esto y se ponía rojo de pura rabia, de impotencia, Hikaru entro en el baño dispuesto a solucionar las cosas con Kaoru, quería arreglarse con él pronto.

La bañera estaba separada del resto del lavabo por un biombo, de forma que Hikaru no podía ver a su hermano, aunque sabía que estaba allí.

- Kaoru, ¿estás bien? – Kaoru se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz, y se quedó sin palabras- ¿He hecho algo para que te molestes conmigo? Es decir… ¿estás enfadado?

Kaoru no encontraba palabras para responder a su hermano.

- No, no estoy enfadado, es solo que…- _te quiero más de lo que imaginas, más que como hermano_ pensó- no sé… necesito algo de tiempo para… pensar.

-Me lo puedes contar si quieres, al fin y al cabo soy tu hermano, ¿no? ¡Ah, ya sé! Kaoru se nos ha enamorado- canturreó. Kaoru se puso rojo, muy rojo, aunque suspiró aliviado al recordar que su hermano no podía verlo- ¿quieres que entre en la tinaja contigo, como hace tiempo? – continuó Hikaru. Kaoru tenía tanta sangre en la cara que estaba a punto de sangrar por la nariz.

-No, no- se apresuró a decir Kaoru, mientras su imaginación volaba y notó que algo por ahí abajo empezaba a moverse, movido solo por las imágenes que cruzaban su mente, con lo que se sonrojó aún más- ya voy a salir… puedes volver a la habitación, enseguida dejo el baño libre.

Hikaru pilló la indirecta y se fue hacia la habitación. Estaba preocupado, pero decidió que más tardare le preguntaría. Estaba casi seguro de que había dado en el clavo con su pregunta, aunque no entendía porqué Kaoru no se lo quería decir. A él le gustaba Haruhi, y no tenía ningún problema en contárselo a Kaoru, aunque últimamente no hablara mucho con él sobre esos temas. Su relación ya hacía tiempo que se había enfriado. La culpa no la tenía el club, era algo anterior.

Kaoru salió de la bañera después de haberse tranquilizado. La visita sorpresa de su hermano lo había puesto demasiado nervioso. Se secó y se puso el pijama sin ni siquiera mirarse al espejo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se miró (no pudo evitarlo) en el espejo. Y de nuevo pensó en su hermano, y mil imágenes de Hikaru llenaron su mente.

* * *

**Y... ¡hasta aquí! Fin del primer capítulo de esta historia ^-^ Espero que os esté gustando, y que me dejéis vuestra opinión con un review bonito, de verdad, para cualquier cosa, pregunta, duda, falta de ortografía que veáis, tomate maduro o rosa que me queráis tirar (?). Para mí es bueno conocer vuestras opiniones pese a ser este un fic que escribí hace tanto tiempo.**

**¡Nos vemos/leemos por aquí~!**

**PD: Sé que el título es cutre, en fin... no se me ha ocurrido ninguno mejor, y hay un cap con el mismo nombre así que al final decidí dejarle el título original, aunque de original ****"Te quiero" ****tenga más bien poco XDDD **

**Amor para todos mis lectores~ **


	3. Capítulo 2: Noche

**Hola-hola queridos lectores~, que espero que seáis más que los que dejáis review ;3; (?). Aquí os traigo, el capítulo dos~ No os quejaréis de la rapidez de las actualizaciones ¿eh? ¿eh? Cofcofseasoonsleepcofcof. Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis, y creedme que si sois un poquillo pervs, lo haréis al final del capítulo e_e**

**Advertencia: lime/lemon (no estoy segura).**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Noche_**

Hikaru estaba muy preocupado por su hermano. Nunca antes lo había visto comportarse de aquella manera. A lo mejor sí que se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien, aunque no había visto que últimamente se relacionara con más chicas ni nada.

Kaoru entró interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Fue directamente a su cama.

- Oyasuminasai (_Buenas noches_)- dijo y sin añadir nada más se metió entre las sábanas.

Compartían habitación. Aunque las dos camas que tenían eran lo suficientemente grandes como para estar los dos juntos, cuando entraron en secundaria empezaron a dormir por separado. Había sido Hikaru el que había insistido pero a veces echaba de menos dormir con su hermano; antes durante secundaria, alguna vez ocasional habían dormido juntos. Ahora ya no lo hacían nunca.

~o~

Kaoru daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Sabía que ese día había estado más ¿raro? que otros, y de verdad sentía que Hikaru se preocupara por él, pero no había podido evitarlo.

- Voy a bañarme- dijo Hikaru. Al ver que no conseguía respuesta por parte de su gemelo, que se hizo el dormido (aunque él sabía que Hikaru no se lo creería, como efectivamente pasó) salió de la habitación, y cerró la puerta con un suspiro.

~o~

Oyó la puerta abrirse y a su gemelo entrar despacio hasta sentarse en su cama. Todo estaba en silencio. Pero al poco rato Kaoru escuchó a su hermano levantarse y lo oyó dirigirse hacía su cama. Pronto algo lo semi-destapó y notó movimiento a su lado, cómo algo (o alguien) se deslizaba a su lado bajo las sabanas. _¿Qué? ¿En que está pensando ese idiota?_

~o~

Hikaru entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, podía ver que algo atormentaba a Kaoru, no sabía que hacer, no quería despertarlo pero tampoco le gustaba verlo así. Movido por un impulso se levantó, cruzó la habitación y con cuidado se metió en la cama de Kaoru. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, pero pretendía consolar a su gemelo con su presencia de alguna manera.

Hikaru se durmió enseguida, reconfortado por el calor fraternal, pero a Kaoru cada roce le hacía estremecerse, estaba nervioso y cada vez que Hikaru se movía se ponía aun más tenso. Kaoru se concentraba en mantener la calma pero le fue imposible, ya que Hikaru en medio de su sueño se giró y quedó abrazado a Kaoru, que estaba empezando a llegar a su límite. Aún así, al final el cansancio acabó por vencerle, y por fin se durmió

_La habitación estaba oscura, Hikaru se aceraba lentamente hacia mí, acababa de salir de la ducha y solo llevaba pantalones (al igual que yo). Yo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando. Ya estaba casi a mi misma altura y nuestros labios se rozaron, un suave beso, que terminó enseguida, pero yo necesitaba más. Él también parecía necesitar más, y cada vez estaba más encima de mí, así que decidí retroceder un poco, para que él también se pudiera subir a la cama. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca del mío, me gustaba pero me hacía sentir nervioso y él seguía robándome besos fugaces. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda, mientras nuestro beso se hacía más y más profundo. Yo me agarraba a su cintura, mientras sus manos habían empezado a recorrer mi torso y poco a poco iban bajando acercándose a mi entrepierna. Yo intentaba centrarme en el beso, pero él insistía en acariciar mi cuerpo así que me costaba bastante._

_-Gghh ah…- había tenido que separa nuestras bocas, pues su mano empezó a entrar por mi pantalón (aparte de por la evidente necesidad de aire), que sus dedos ya habían desabrochado previamente; pronto ya ni siquiera lo tenía puesto, pero su mano enseguida volvió adonde estaba. Empezó a acariciara mi miembro, suavemente. Después lo envolvió con la mano y empezó un ligero vaivén, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún gemido, aunque no quería que él viera lo que realmente estaba disfrutando aquel momento. El vaivén paró y de pronto agachó la cabeza y empezó a chupar mi virilidad, primero trazando círculos con la lengua, después se la introdujo en la boca y mi respiración se aceleró, mi espalda se arqueó mientras la velocidad aumentaba… ya no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo… se lo sacó de la boca para acabar el trabajo con las manos…_

_ .aahh…ru – ya estaba. Mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, él subía su cabeza depositando besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de mi oído_

_-Kaoru… Kaoru…_

- Kaoru… Kaoru…

Despertó. Alguien le llamaba, y conocía muy bien aquella voz.

-¿Hikaru?- preguntó, aún soñoliento…

* * *

**Y sí, efectivamente el capítulo se acaba aquí~ ¡chanananana! -suena musiquilla de suspense- ¿Qué, queréis saber como sigue? E_E... Pues ¡review bonito! y si no, también. Y si sí. Y si encontráis una falta de ortografía... Venga, que los necesito, son mi droga ;3; (?). Vale, tampoco es eso, no sé que me pasa hoy. De verdad espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y esperéis al siguiente, aunque en siguiente se lía un poco la cosa.**

**Espero que me sigáis leyendo, y gracias~ :3**


	4. Capítulo 3: Trato

**Hola~ A qué el final del segundo capítulo se quedó interesante ¿eh? ¡Pues os traigo el tercero! Aunque no debéis esperar mucho de él. Ahora viene la parte más aburrida de la historia, aunque puede que os guste, no lo sé. Espero que sí, en cualquier caso. Además, os prometo que hacia el final mejora. En cuanto al disclaimer, los personajes no son míos y escribo esto sin intención de ofender a nadie y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Y ahora...**

**...¡a leer! **

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Trato_**

-_¿Hikaru?- preguntó, aún soñoliento…_

-Kaoru, creo tienes un problema…-dijo Hikaru entre risas-…bueno _ tenías- _ añadió.

-Mierda -dijo Kaoru mientras se le subían los colores – L..Lo siento- se disculpó, muy rojo, mientras salía corriendo ha encerrarse en el baño con la respiración agitada.

_Toc-toc_

-Kaoru, no pasa nada a mí también me ha pasado, perdona por reírme, ya no me río más- dijo Hikaru al otro lado de la puerta, aunque manteniendo el tono burlesco. – ¿No me vas a decir con quién estabas soñando?

Kaoru dio un respingo, mientras las imágenes de su sueño volvían a su mente, ahora no sabía si podría volver a mirar a su gemelo a la cara. Y todo por culpa de su imaginación…

- N.. no me acuerdo- se apresuró a mentir.

- Ya claro, no me lo trago- repuso Hikaru- nunca me cuentas nada- dijo con aire victimista, aunque en el fondo sí le dolía que su hermano no confiara en él.

_Silencio._

-Ya me lo contarás si quieres- ahora un poco más enfadado, se fue.

- Yo… no puedo- respondió Kaoru sabiendo que su hermano ya se había ido. Era más una reflexión para si mismo, e intentaba mantener la calma para no llorar.

No lo gustaba discutir con su hermano pero no podía decirle que había soñado con él, y menos ya que había soñado "eso" y Hikaru lo sabía.

Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con el uniforme. No se atrevió a mirarse al espejo.

Se dirigió al comedor, dónde los sirvientes se habían encargado de servir el desayuno. Hikaru esperaba indeciso entre si empezar o no a comer

-H-hola – saludó Kaoru tímidamente

-Hmfff- no es que estuviera muy enfadado, realmente no estaba seguro de que podía decir… al fin y al cabo, si Kaoru no se lo quería contar era su elección.

- ¿Te has enfadado?

- No entiendo porqué no me lo quieres contar- dijo, intentando parecer molesto, aunque en el fondo no estaba enfadado.

El rostro de Kaoru se ensombreció y las palabras salieron de sus labios antes incluso de que su mente pudiera procesarlas:

-Es que...-suspiró- no quiero hacerte daño- ¡mierda! No tenía que haber dicho eso en voz alta.

Hikaru, lejos de acercarse a la verdad, pensaba que a su hermano le gustaba Haruhi; cosa bastante lógica: era la chica con la que más contacto mantenían, por no decir la única, a excepción de las clientas, aunque no creía que fuera una de estas, pues Kaoru nunca les había prestado mucha atención. Además la teoría de que era Haruhi cobraba fuerza ya que su hermano había dicho que no quería hacerle daño, y Kaoru sabía perfectamente que a él sí le gustaba Haruhi. Y no podía ser ninguna otra chica… ¿o sí?, la verdad, no se le ocurría ninguna así qué…

-Es Haruhi, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo, para sorpresa de Kaoru, que por culpa del shock no dijo nada, cosa que Hikaru, equivocadamente tomó como una afirmación- Bien, pues tendremos que luchar por ella- añadió levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a su gemelo.

¿Se lo estaba diciendo enserio? ¿Qué compitieran por Haruhi? y ¿cómo podía decir que no? Es más, no estaba seguro de querer negarlo, porqué si lo hacía ¿qué podía decir? Miró a Hikaru a los ojos, que relucían por la emoción. Ahora sí estaba seguro de no saber como rechazar aquella especie de pacto.

Dudoso, estrecho la mano de su hermano, y en ese momento una punzada le atravesó el corazón.

Hikaru, muy alegre, arrastró a Kaoru hasta la limusina diciéndole que ya desayunarían de camino, claro, disponían de los medios económicos suficientes como para poder desayunar en una limusina dejando todo un desayuno en la mesa de una de las salas de su enorme mansión.

* * *

**Y sí, eso es todo. Es muy cortito ¿verdad? Aaay, ¿no os parecen tiernos, mis niños? ;3; Bueno, ya, los otros capítulos son más largos, aunque tampoco mucho. Espero como siempre un review bonito con vuestra sincera y detallada (o no) opinión.**

**¡Gracias por leer! :3**


	5. Capítulo 4: Luchando por Haruhi

**Holaa~ Esta vez no he tardado mucho ¿verdad que no? Bueno, es porque ya tengo toda la historia escrita hasta el final (normal, con el tiempo que tiene). ¡Gracias por los reviews y espero que disfrutéis! Se lo dedico a Seasonsleep, para animarla con las próximas duras semanas que nos esperan, ash.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Luchando por Haruh**_i

-Ohayô!- saludaron los gemelos a Haruhi con una gran sonrisa cuando esta llegó a clase. Hikaru se giró para guiñarle un ojo a Kaoru, que se sonrojó, aunque su gemelo no se dio cuenta ya que había entablado una conversación con Haruhi, quien sí se dio cuenta del sonrojo del menor de los gemelos. Éste, suspirando se volvió hacía la ventana y dejó vagar su mirada por el infinito cielo.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó. Hikaru se había pasado todo el día flirteando con Haruhi, y se había dado cuenta del poco (por no decir nulo) empeño que ponía Kaoru en la "competición", aunque lo atribuyó a su timidez, así que decidió preparar la situación para que su hermano se quedara a solas con Haruhi. Hacía esto porque creía que su hermano también merecía una oportunidad, y quería una competición justa. Bien pues, cuando acabaron la actividades del club, los tres (los gemelos y Haruhi) se dirigieron a la entrada, donde les esperaba la limusina.

Hikaru, diciendo que se le había olvidado un libro en la clase (aunque realmente se lo había dejado a propósito) dijo que lo esperaran y se fue a buscarlo. Esperaba que Haruhi se quedara esperando con su hermano, y así fue.

Todos en el club habían notado el cambio que Kaoru había experimentado en las últimas semanas, su falta de concentración en esos últimos días y el hecho de que se pasaba todo el día enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Especialmente ese día.

¿Y quien, después de haber soñado eso, no se pasaría todo el día en la parra?

En efecto, Kaoru no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el sueño ni un momento. Así que sin duda aquel había sido su peor día, además de haber mentido a su hermano, haberle hecho creer que le gustaba Haruhi y haber accedido a ese maldito pacto. ¿Se arrepentía? En parte sí, en parte no. Se arrepentía porque no le gustaba mentirle a su gemelo, no se arrepentía porque no tenía ninguna otra excusa más fácil que aquella que su hermano le había brindado en bandeja. ¿Pero realmente quería una excusa? No, claro que no. No quería excusas, quería querer a Hikaru así, tal cual, sin excusas, sin miedos…

Pero tampoco era tan imbécil como para pensar que la relación con su hermano seguiría igual si se le confesaba. Suspiró.

- Últimamente suspiras mucho- dijo Haruhi.

- ¿Eh?- Kaoru se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos. Mierda, incluso Haruhi se preocupaba ahora por él.

~o~

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Hikaru dejó a su hermano con Haruhi, si Kaoru no había sabido aprovechar el tiempo era su problema, él ya no podía hacer más. Había decidido tomarse su tiempo, "su hermano se lo merecía, aunque fuera tímido para el tema del amor, o no, precisamente por eso". Miro por la ventana del pasillo en el que se encontraba, justo hacia donde se suponía que deberían estar ellos, pero ya no estaban allí. No se podían haber ido, le habrían esperado, se decía mientras recorría con una mirada casi desesperada los jardines de Ouran.

Y de pronto los vio: una chica morena vestida con uniforme masculino observaba como un chico pelirrojo, exactamente igual que él reía a carcajadas. Espera… ¿Kaoru riendo a carcajadas? ¿Desde cuándo? El chico pelirrojo le ofrecía a ella una risa sincera y una hermosa sonrisa como no le ofrecía a él desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y dolía. Le dolía saber que la relación con su hermano se hubiera enfriado, que ya no confiara en él, que compartiera antes su felicidad con Haruhi que con él, su gemelo, su igual, su eterno compañero….

~o~

-Volvamos- dijo Haruhi mientras miraba el reloj- Hikaru nos debe estar esperando.

-Si- asintió Kaoru - Etto…Gracias- hacía tiempo que no se reía.

-Mph… aun no me has dicho por qué te reías. No le veo la gracia por ningún lado.

- Es que eres tan linda Haruhi, tan graciosa – y le sonrió. La morena le dedicó una mirada al más puro _Haruhi-style_- no me extraña que él te quiera- añadió en voz más baja y desviando la vista.

-Volvamos- Haruhi, no había oído esto último.

Hikaru esperaba enfrente de una limusina parada cuando vio a Haruhi y a Kaoru aparecer por detrás de un seto. Su expresión, seria hasta hace unos segundos, ahora parecía contenta. Pero Kaoru ya había notado su enfado. Como si no lo conociera. Tsk.

- ¡Haruhi! – saludó- ¿Quieres que te llevemos?-ofreció.

-No gracias -se negó Haruhi- Kami-sama no quiera saber lo que me podría pasar ahí dentro con vosotros dos.

- Bien pues, hasta mañana- se despidió Kaoru sin dejar que su hermano insistiera.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado. Haruhi hasta la parada de bus más cercana, y los gemelos en la limusina, aunque pasaron en silencio todo el trayecto.

Uno se sentía traicionado, el otro simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

~o~

En la mansión…

Se dirigieron a la habitación pero justo antes de entrar…

-¿Te has enfadado? –preguntó por fin Kaoru.

- Eres un tramposo. Te has llevado a Haruhi de paseo por los jardines de Ouran ¿no?

-¿Y eso es trampa?

- En realidad no… pero luego te has declarado y ella te ha dicho que sí y por eso te reías. Yo pensaba que esto sería más divertido, que lo haríamos durar algo más… Pensaba que con lo de esta mañana tendríamos más complicidad.

-Que sepas que no me he declarado- dijo Kaoru molesto porque su hermano se hubiera enfadado por esa tontería, que además se había inventado su cabecita celosa, algo absurdo en su opinión. Todo lo que había dicho Haruhi había sido "Paseemos, te sentará bien".- Y ¿sabes?, abandono. Puedes quedarte con Haruhi, esfuérzate. Cásate con ella. Sé muy feliz. – dijo amargamente.

- Ahora dices eso porque estás enfadado. Pero se nota que no es lo que quieres, porque te mueres de celos. Lo noto en tu voz.

¿Por qué Hikaru decía aquello? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en herirlo?

-…- las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por los ojos de Kaoru- ¡Entérate de una vez! ¡A mí no me gusta Haruhi! Por mí os podéis morir los dos- ahora sí, las lágrimas rodaban mejillas abajo. – yo…yo…

Kaoru con el corazón oprimido, llorando se fue corriendo a buscar consuelo en los vacíos pasillos de la mansión.

* * *

**Y sí, es hasta aquí. ¡Muchas gracias a los que seguís la historia y especialmente a los que comentáis! Gracias de corazón, lo aprecio mucho. Y si ha llegado algún lector nuevo, gracias también :3 Sentíos libres de decir/preguntar cualquier cosa~ Os prometo que hacia el final mejora u_ú xDDDD**


	6. Capítulo 5: Tú sí que has dado en el cla

**Hola~ ¡Ya estoy aquí! Rápida ¿eh? Debería tardar más y dejaros con la intriga, pero como no sé cuándo voy a poder volver a publicar, lo dejo aquí. ¡Disfrutad! **

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Tú sí que has dado en el clavo.**_

Hikaru no entendía por qué Kaoru había accedido al pacto desde el principio y después le había dicho aquello. Había algo que no cuadraba. Hacía ya tres días de eso. En las clases y en el club disimulaban por el bien de la economía del club (no querían cargar con el peso de haber interferido en el plan de ganancias de Kyouya) y aunque las clientas no se habían dado cuenta, los miembros del club sí. Y aquellos dos días de fingir delante de las clientas habían sido horribles para ambos.

Aquella tarde Hikaru se había quedado esperando en la habitación pero Kaoru nunca había aparecido. Ni siquiera los días que siguieron se habían visto. Y lo de "disimular" su enfado había sido un pacto mudo, así que fuera de lo estrictamente necesario no se habían dirigido la palabra.

- ¿Qué es una feria?- preguntaba Hikaru a través del móvil.

- Es como un parque de atracciones para plebeyos, más pequeño que uno normal. Me lo ha explicado Haruhi- decía el King- Acuérdate de decírselo a Kaoru ¿eh? A ver si solucionáis ya el problema y el amor entre hermanos vuelve a florece…- Hikaru colgó, no tenía ganas de escuchar los desvaríos de su señor.

Hikaru llamó a una de las sirvientas para que le diera el mensaje a Kaoru, su orgullo no le permitía hacerlo él mismo.

**~o~**

Ya era sábado. Cinco limusinas esperaban enfrente de un bloque de habitaciones, algunos vecinos miraban indiscretamente por la ventana a los seis hermosos jóvenes que acababan de bajar de ellas (los más pequeños miraban las limusinas). Y ahí estaban: Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru y Kaoru, esperando pacientemente a que Haruhi bajara. Habían quedado en ir a recoger a Haruhi, para que no se les escapara.

-¿Teníais que traer 5 limusinas? ¿No podías ser un poco más discretos?-dijo, "_no, no podían" _pensó.

- Todo lo hacemos por tu seguridad, querida hija.- dijo Tamaki cogiéndola en brazos.

- Ya, claro…

Todos se metieron de vuelta en sus limusinas, Haruhi accedió a ir en la de Tamaki.

Cuando llegaron, no sabían por donde empezar. Las atracciones no eran nada del otro mundo, pero al Host Club les bastaba con pasar un día al estilo plebeyo. Tamaki y Hikaru intentaban todo el rato estar cerca de Haruhi, en el mismo vagón, casi se podía decir que la habían obligado a subir a todas las atracciones con ellos, mientras que Honey-sempai les seguía emocionados y a este Mori, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Kyouya simplemente se limitaba a sobornar al encargado para que les diera más vueltas, y Kaoru después de la primera atracción había dicho que se había mareado y no había subido a ninguna más, aunque realmente no estaba de humor.

-La verdad, si que os conformáis con poco los plebeyos- dijo Hikaru algo decepcionado cuando ya habían subido a casi todas las atracciones importantes.

-Sí, ¡pero aún nos queda eso! –dijo Tamaki señalando al tiovivo y poniendo ojitos. Honey-sempai secundó la idea, emocionado.

- Bueno, subid si queréis, pero a mí me dejáis descansar un rato- dijo Haruhi.

- Bien mis leales súbditos, ¡Vayamos!- ahora que Haruhi no iba a subir, Tamaki obligó a Kyouya a hacerlo.

Con la emoción nadie se había acordado mucho de Kaoru, que los esperaba sentado en un banco algo alejado del tiovivo.

*Tirorirorirori* casi todo el Host club daba vueltas en el tiovivo.

Haruhi se acercó a Kaoru.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, sería.

- Sí, claro- le sonrió Kaoru.

- Te lo estoy diciendo enserio, todos están preocupados por ti.

-¿Todos?- su tono de voz era una mezcla entre incredulidad y preocupación (¿tan mal disimulaba?).

- Sí, pero solo yo sé lo que te pasa realmente.

- ¿Eehh?- Kaoru incrédulo, asustado.- ¿En serio?- ahora preocupado.

Haruhi miró hacía al tiovivo, iba a ser difícil para Kaoru que ella lo dijera en voz alta, pero era su amigo y sentía la necesidad de ayudarle. Suspiró, cogiendo fuerzas.

-Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad? Más de lo que tú mismo te imaginabas.

Una lágrima ya había empezado a recorrer la mejilla de Kaoru.

- Pero él no me corresponderá nunca. Él ya tiene a otra persona. Soy imbécil… un monstruo… ¿cómo,,,? ¿cómo...?- empezó a sollozar, no sabía como expresar con palabras aquel sentimiento de culpa que no quería, pero que llevaba arrastrando durante tanto tiempo.

Así se quedaron durante unos minutos, Haruhi apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kaoru, él descargando su frustración a través de las lágrimas.

Kaoru se serenó y se limpió con las mangas.

-Seguro que el tiovivo está a punto de acabar- aclaró.

- No deberías pensar eso- dijo Haruhi respondiendo a lo de antes, ya que había estado reflexionando.- Nosotros no elegimos a la persona de la que nos enamoramos, pero si es amor está bien. El amor no es malo, al contrario- concluyó con una sonrisa.

No había dicho mucho, pero le había dado a entender a Kaoru que ella no lo rechazaba porque sintiera algo por su hermano, y que como había adivinado, esperaba él.

- No te parece… ¿raro?

- La palabra amor ya incluye en si misma a la palabra "raro". Además, incluso se le puede buscar la lógica- añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

- Sí, pero… no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

- Tranquilo. Pero, de todas formas tendrás que hacerlo tú tarde o temprano.

- Gracias Haruhi, eres una buena amiga.- la abrazó, en forma de agradecimiento. Sus palabras lo habían consolado, ella correspondió al abrazo, sabiendo que eso consolaría a Kaoru.

El tiovivo había parado. Kyoya estaba mareado, Honey-sempai emocionado, repetía "otra, otra" subido a la espalda de Mori. Tamaki y Hikaru estaban felices, hasta que vieron a los dos jóvenes abrazados...

* * *

**Y sí, efectivamente es hasta aquí. Ahora queréis matarme ¿verdad? Hehehehe... Bueno, lo mejor que podéis hacer si queréis que actualice pronto, es dejarme un review que es lo que más me inspira a seguir subiendo ;3; **

**Muchas gracias por leer~**


	7. Capítulo 6: Reflexión

**Hola~ no me odiáis porque no estoy tardando mucho en actualizar ¿no? Venga, para Seasonsleep, porque sé que lo está esperando y porque me deja un precioso review con cada capítulo. Disfrutad: **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Reflexión**

El abrazo se deshizo, el grupo se juntó y Tamaki acusaba con el dedo al pelirrojo y balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

- Tranquilo Tono, no le he hecho nada. ¿Verdad, Haruhi? – pero Tamaki ya estaba rodeado de un aura negra imaginándose todo tipo de cosas indecentes.

Haruhi se puso a decir algo que Kaoru no llegó a oír, pues su mirada se había topado con la de su gemelo que lo miraba… ¿con odio? Y de pronto dolía, dolía mucho, notaba sus piernas temblar… ¡le odiaba! Y de pronto todas las esperanzas conseguidas con las palabras de Haruhi (que eran más de las que él había pensado en un principio) se desvanecieron, lentamente, una por una, dejando en él un enorme y doloroso vacío.

El cruce de miradas se rompió, ahora en sus ojos había indiferencia. Hikaru no dijo nada, no comentó nada. Aquello era casi peor para Kaoru.

- Hikaru…- murmuró, pero este no llegó a oírlo.

-Deberíamos llevar a Haruhi de vuelta- intervino Kyoya – si no, Ranka-san se enfadará y tendrá más razones para odiarte Tamaki- justificó.

Tamaki se resignó y accedió. Todos habían notado que la situación se iba a hacer insostenible, y la salida que les daba Kyouya era perfecta. Solo tuvieron que esperar 5 minutos hasta que las limusinas llegaron. En la limusina de los gemelos, la tensión se podía cortar.

**~o~**

Llegaron a la mansión y Hikaru se fue decidido hacía la habitación. Planeaba encerrarse allí y no salir en mucho rato. Casi se podía decir que temblaba de rabia y seguro que acabaría destrozando la habitación. Daba igual. Las sirvientas lo arreglarían luego.

Ya había subido las escaleras…

-Hikaru…, por favor, no me ignores-suplicó Kaoru.

-Kaoru, ya no te entiendo- y al decir esas palabras la rabia dio paso a una especie de alivio. Como si por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.- Primero me dices que Haruhi te gusta, luego estáis por ahí, luego me dices que es mentira y ahora…os estáis abrazando. Yo…¿Debería interpretar que desde entonces has estado saliendo con ella y no me loa has dicho?...¿Porque pensabas que me enfadaría contigo?

- No, de verdad Hikaru. No me gusta Haruhi. Ella sólo intentaba ayudarme.

-¿Y yo no puedo ayudarte? Eres mi gemelo Kaoru, te quiero...- Y Kaoru se desbordó. Empezaron a caerle las lágrimas, a mojar sus mejillas. Últimamente lloraba mucho-…necesito que confíes en mí. Además…creo que Haruhi no me gusta tanto cómo pensaba.- añadió ladeando la cabeza- No me importa si estás saliendo con ella, yo…lo entiendo.

-No, de verdad. No estoy saliendo con Haruhi. A mí… me gusta otra persona- dijo algo ruborizado.

-Pero no me vas a decir quien es.

-¡No puedo! – dijo, con mirada suplicante, pidiendo en silencio "créeme", "confía en mí" y "perdóname"…

-Es que no se me ocurre _nadie _que te pueda gustar…. Espera. Haruhi lo sabe ¿verdad?

- Hikaru, yo… te lo contaré pronto. Te lo prometo. – Y los sollozos le salieron solos.

-Kaoru… No llores, por favor- aquello le partía el corazón.

Nunca antes había tenido que pedir permiso para abrazarle. Y era una petición muda, pero era una petición. Y es que lo necesitaba. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Se quedaron bastante rato así, abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que Kaoru se calmó.

- Venga, vamos a acostarnos.

Entraron en la habitación, Kaoru se apoyaba en Hikaru y este lo rodeaba por la cintura. Hikaru dejó a Kaoru sentado en la cama, éste se había quedado traspuesto. Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Hikaru se estaba poniendo el pijama y luego le ayudó a ponérselo a él. Hikaru había liberado toda su tensión con el abrazo, y no tenía más ganas de pensar ni de enfadarse. Solo quería disfrutar del calor que le daba su gemelo, como si no hubiera problemas ni sentimientos de por medio, como antes. Pero estarían mejor acostados. Solo eran las 7 de la tarde, pero daba igual. Kaoru no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada. Y Hikaru quería consolarlo. Además, las persianas estaban bajadas. Así que había bastante oscuridad en la habitación, incluso parecía de noche.

Kaoru estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, abrazado a Hikaru había pensado lo peor. Había dicho "Te lo contaré pronto. Te lo prometo". Y sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer. Decirle la verdad. ¿Y que pasaría después? Hikaru ¿no se lo creería?, ¿lo rechazaría? o aún peor ¿le odiaría? Y en ese momento se imagino la escena:

_- …lo siento- diría Kaoru. Hikaru se lo había sacado de alguna manera. Entonces lo miraría con cara de repugnancia y desprecio. _

_-¿Cómo puedes…? Yo ya no puedo ser más tu hermano. Me has destrozado la vida…_

Kaoru, al borde de la cama, ya con el pijama puesto empezó a temblar.

_...te odio. _

Y los sollozos volvieron.

-Kaoru- susurró Hikaru en su oreja, con una voz que parecía…¿dolida?

Hikaru lo volvió a abrazar y ambos se recostaron sobre la cama. Kaoru, aún sollozando, devolvió el abrazo. Hikaru los tapó con la sábana. Y así, abrazados, se durmieron los dos.

**~o~**

Pudo ver en el reloj que eran las 3:00. Hikaru no osaba moverse porque estaba abrazado a él. Sus mejillas aun estaban mojadas por las lágrimas. ¿Qué o quién estaba haciendo sufrir a Kaoru de aquella manera? Como se enterara…

No podía enfadarse con Kaoru, debía confiar en él. Si le había dicho que no sentía nada por Haruhi sería verdad. Pero entonces, ¿quién? ¿QUIÉN?

Si Haruhi lo sabía debía preguntarle. No soportaba ver a Kaoru en aquel estado. Era su hermano, no podía dejar que alguien le hiciera daño. Solo con pensar en ese "alguien" se enfurecía.

Kaoru. Siempre lo había querido tanto… Siempre habían estado juntos.

Pero había algo nuevo…un extraño sentimiento en el estómago, cómo un cosquilleo… algo que nunca antes le había pasado. Y así, de buenas a primeras, se ruborizó. Menos mal que solo él estaba despierto en la oscura de la habitación.

* * *

**Yuhu~ Pues hasta aquí es. Ay, amo ver a Kaoru sufrir por amor ¿vosotras no? XD En realidad este capítulo no me gusta, pero los dos que vienen sí, sobretodo el 8 que es el último. ¡Y luego solo faltará un pequeño epílogo! Sigo queriendo y esperando vuestras opiniones vía reveiw y ¡muchas gracias por leer! **


	8. Capítulo 7: Más reflexiones

** Hola~ aquí estoy, otra vez, con el penúltimo capítulo~ por petición especial y para Seasonsleep :3 ¡Espero que os guste! Aunque es cortito u_ú**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Más reflexiones**

"_Haruhi, necesito hablar contigo __a solas_ _después de clase" _ decía la nota.

Haruhi miró a Hikaru con curiosidad. Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Era martes. El lunes había estado dudando entre si hablar o no con Haruhi, y al fin el martes durante la clase de literatura se había decidido a hacerlo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en el que sonara el timbre del descanso para poder hablar con Haruhi, ahora que ya le había enviado la nota.

_Riiiiiiing_

Era un descanso corto, de unos 10 minutos transitorios entre clase y clase. Haruhi salió de clase, pero antes le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hikaru. Ahora o nunca.

-Ehm…Kaoru- Hikaru se levantó de su pupitre y se plantó enfrente de su hermano. - Salgo un momento al baño.

-Vale- contestó Kaoru con una sonrisa. Le encantaba que su hermano se preocupara por él de esa forma. Desde el sábado por la noche, habían estado bien. Hikaru había atendido a Kaoru en todo lo que había necesitado, durante todo el domingo y el lunes, aunque eso lo había hecho sentir un poco más culpable.

Hikaru salió de la clase y se dirigió hacía la puerta de los baños, donde se encontraba Haruhi.

-Haruhi, ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a Kaoru?

Haruhi suspiró.

-Más o menos.

-Tienes que decírmelo, por favor- suplicó.

- No puedo, es algo que tiene que decirte él.

-¡Lo necesito! De verdad no sé que hacer. Kaoru está…tan triste… ¡roto! Y…yo… necesito protegerle- dijo, inseguro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué te sientes así?

Hikaru se quedó pensando. Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Porque es mi hermano, me duele verle así. Yo quiero verle… mejor, verle feliz.

- ¿Solo porque es tu hermano?

- ¿Cómo?

-¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar cómo te sientes hacía él, o cómo se siente él hacia ti?

- No lo entiendo.

-A lo mejor no lo quieres entender. Piénsalo.- concluyó Haruhi con la conversación y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

¡RIIIIIIING! La campana sonó, no había más tiempo para preguntar. Tenían que volver a clase.

Volvían juntos, en la misma limusina. Otra vez había pasado. Un pacto mudo entre los dos. Ahora estaban bastante bien, aunque ambos sabían que aún faltaba algo. Los dos sabían que podían estar mejor, que antes lo estaban. Que el secreto de Kaoru había enfriado su relación, más de lo que deseaban.

Pero aquello estaba allí: un vacío en el corazón de Hikaru (su hermano no confiaba en él, no se lo había contado) y en el de Kaoru miedo, tanto que prefería tener aquella falsa "buena relación" con Hikaru, antes que que su hermano lo odiara, lo despreciara… tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo.

_Martes noche. _

Dormían ligeramente abrazados. Lo habían hecho desde el sábado por lo la noche, ahora los dos dormían en la cama de Hikaru. Bueno, Kaoru dormía. Hikaru pensaba en todo lo que había dicho Haruhi. ¿Qué había querido decir con lo de "…te sientes hacía él?" ¿Había utilizado la palabra "sentir" en el sentido de "sentir algo"? ¿"Algo" malinterpretable? Es decir… Hikaru, borro esos pensamientos de su mente, y se durmió.

_Miércoles noche_

_¿Cómo te sientes hacía él? _Era lo que había dicho Haruhi y lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza día y noche. Ese día en el club casi se muere durante "la escena" con su hermano. Se había sonrojado más de lo normal. Kaoru también. Bueno, él llevaba varios días haciéndolo. Las clientas se habían emocionado más de lo normal. Había pasado muchísima vergüenza. Las palabras de Haruhi resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Lo que hacían era real? ¿Hasta qué punto? Nunca se había parado a pensar cómo se sentía con aquellas escenas. Tampoco en cómo se sentía su hermano.

Abrió los ojos. Miró a su hermano, que dormía; respiraba pacíficamente con la boca semi-abirta. Sí, ciertamente aquellos labios le invitaban a besarle… ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Si era su hermano…Era tan…lo sentía tan cercano, tan suyo…

No, él quería a Haruhi… Y de pronto, la idea de besar a Haruhi no se le hacía tan tentadora ni apetecible como la de probar aquellos labios que tenía enfrente suyo.

Hikaru empezó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco. Loco de remate.

_Jueves noche_

Y… otra vez aquella sensación en el estomago.

Si de verdad estuviera enamorado de Kaoru… ¿Qué pasaría?... Pero ¿lo estaba? Le quería, claro, era su hermano. Pero el pensaba en algo más. "Querer" a Kaoru era un problema. "Desearlo" era un enorme problema.

Se posicionó sobre Kaoru que dormía hacía arriba. El corazón le latía muy deprisa. Estaba tan cerca… Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. El pensar que Kaoru podía despertarse en cualquier momento le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Pero tenía sus labios tan cerca…

Durante los últimos días no se los había podido quitar de la cabeza ni un segundo.

Sus labios casi se rozaban…

* * *

**Y es hasta aquí. HEHEHEHE, con este capítulo sí que me siento cruel u_ú. El siguiente es el último y en mi opinión el mejor, así que esperadlo. He estado de exámenes y no recuerdo si actualicé hace mucho o no, pero bueno, espero animar a todos los que lo lean un poqutio ^^ **

**Por último, debo decir que, además de muchas gracias por leer, espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión~ Muchas gracias :3**


	9. Capítulo 8: Te quiero

**¡Hola! Aquí llega, por fin, ¡el último capítulo! Me alegro de que hasta aquí os haya gustado, y muchas gracias a todos por comentar~ Este es, en mi opinión, el mejor capítulo (también el más fluff). Así que presiento que le va a gustar a Seasonsleep, a quién se lo dedico ;/3/; Muchas gracias por enseñarme a utilizar FF y por insarme a subirlo~ Te loveo *le hace un corazón a lo coreano*. BTW, en el último capítulo volveré a poner un Disclaimer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Te quiero**

Kaoru se despertó, extrañado. Hikaru ya no estaba con él. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo en mitad de la noche?

~o~

Hikaru no podía dormir. Había estado a punto, ¡a punto! de besar a Kaoru. En el momento en que sus labios estaban prácticamente rozándose, y el corazón de Hikaru ya no podía latir con más fuerza, se había quitado de encima de su hermano (posición que había adoptado por un impulso, que no controló muy bien) y se había ido a deambular.

Acabó en lo que una vez había sido la habitación de juegos de los dos. Muchas veces se habían dedicado a hacer trastadas en el jardín, pero allí también había compartido muchas cosas con Kaoru.

El labio inferior le temblaba. Volvió a imaginarse el besar a Kaoru, y el corazón se le aceleró. Pensó, ¿solo por un beso? A lo mejor le gustaba Kaoru. Era algo que no entendía, pero realmente necesitaba protegerlo, cuidarlo, y estar con él. Necesitaba su presencia, su esencia, su energía.

Además, nunca había podido concebir un futuro sin Kaoru, este siempre acababa en medio de sus imaginaciones.

No tenía sentido "querer" a su hermano, "desearlo".

Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, cuanto más le daba vueltas a esa idea en su cabeza, le parecía más acertada, la que más se acercaba a la realidad.

Y así, sin más su cerebro asimiló la información, y la palabra "ENAMORADO" surgió en su mente.

Espera... ¿y Haruhi? Se suponía que le gustaba ella, había estado muy convencido de eso. Porque, además, aunque todo el Instituto Ouran pensara que era un chico, era una chica. ¡Una chica!

Porque ahora que lo pensaba, a parte del incesto, claro, quedaba el hecho de que Kaoru era un chico. Tenía "pene".

Y el hecho de imaginar el miembro de Kaoru, de las cosas que podía hacer con él…

La boca se le secó y algo empezó a crecer bajo su pantalón.

Mierda, ahora tenía un problema, y se negaba a solucionarlo con la mano, porque se le había puesto así al pensar en Kaoru. No lo entendía pero estaba ahí. Seguramente, también se había sonrojado.

El corazón le latía muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Como si se le fuera a salir del pecho.

Intentó calmarse.

~o~

- Buenos días Hikaru. ¿Estás bien?

Hikaru estaba sentado, en el banco de la ventana del cuarto de juegos, mirando hacía el cielo. Aún no amanecía, pero la noche se había hecho más clara.

Hikaru miró a Kaoru.

Kaoru miró a Hikaru.

Y entonces Hikaru supo, que aunque había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas al tema, ya nunca podría olvidar ese sentimiento. Nunca podría evitar el hecho de haberse excitado pensando en su hermano. Ya no podía rehuir, olvidar ese sentimiento. Encubrirlo inconscientemente, como había hecho hasta entonces pensando que le gustaba Haruhi. Y hacerse el enamorado de alguna otra persona tampoco era una opción, no. Estaba enamorado de Kaoru.

No dijo nada.

Kaoru se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Hikaru, en el borde interior de la ventana, que podían usar como banco-sofá y que estaba forrado con una mullida funda que lo hacía más confortable al sentarse, y que hacía juego con los cojines que había encima y con las cortinas. Ahí se habían quedado dormidos los dos miles de veces tras agotarse de un día lleno de juegos y alguna que otra travesura.

Kaoru se sentó a su lado y apoyó su mano sobre la de Hikaru. No necesitaba palabras. Sabía que su hermano lo estaba pasando mal. "A lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de que a Haruhi le gusta Tono" pensó.

Estuvieron así durante mucho rato, ambos con la mirada perdida, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, que no distaban tanto los unos de los otros.

De pronto Hikaru miró a Kaoru. Kaoru, curiosamente, estaba muy tranquilo. Habló:

- Hikaru, sé que no es justo que te lo pregunte, pero… ¿qué te pasa?

- No sé si debo decírtelo- dijo con una mueca tras meditar un breve instante.

- Lo entiendo- de hecho, era lo mismo que le pasaba a él.- Pero puedes contarme cualquier cosa, lo que sea. No me asustaré, ni me enfadaré ni nada por el estilo. Ya está bien de discutir por tonterías.

- ¿Y si no es una tontería?

Ambos permanecieron un rato más en silencio. Hasta que Hikaru retomó la conversación.

-Lo que pasa… lo que _me_ pasa… es esto.

Y inesperadamente para Kaoru, le besó. Fue un beso…suave, pero intenso, en el que los dos dejaron fluir sus sentimientos.

Se separaron, algo confusos y bastante sonrojados.

-Lo siento- dijo Hikaru, y se fue corriendo de la habitación con los ojos húmedos. Creía que había perdido a su hermano para siempre.

- ¡Espera, Hikaru! –gritó. Aunque Kaoru había tardado algo en reaccionar, salió corriendo detrás de Hikaru.

Oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse y a Hikaru echar el pestillo. Kaoru se acercó lentamente y puso una mano sobre la puerta.

- Hikaru. Abre.

-No. Yo… lo siento, ¡no he podido evitarlo!

-¿Pero y Haruhi?

-Creo… creo que Haruhi nunca llegó a gustarme de verdad. Solo pensé que me gustaba para no descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos- un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, y rodaron mejillas abajo. – Porque yo…

-Dilo...-susurró.

-…te quiero.

Kaoru oyó como Hikaru empezaba a sollozar al tiempo que un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos también

-Pero…- continuó Hikaru- lo siento…yo ya sé que tú tienes a esa otra persona. Y lo entiendo, créeme, porque…

- Hikaru- lo cortó.- Abre.

Hikaru se secó las lágrimas con la manga. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera. Incluso si su hermano iba a pegarle.

Abrió.

Kaoru se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándolo por el cuello y juntando por segunda vez sus labios. Esta vez, el beso fue más largo, más ansioso. También estaba lleno de deseo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y lucharon por llegar a la otra cavidad. Aquella tan secretamente deseada.

- Esa persona siempre has sido tú- susurró en su oído.

~o~

Hikaru tomó de la mano a Kaoru y lo condujo hasta la habitación. Ambos se acostaron sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, mirándose cara a cara.

-¿Y Haruhi?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Ella lo adivinó- se quedó un momento callado, contemplando el rostro que tenía delante: tan parecido al suyo, y a la vez tan diferente…- Hikaru, dime que esto es real. Que mañana cuando me despierte seguirás ahí, que me darás un beso. Dime que esto no es un sueño, no otra vez.

- ¿Otra vez? No me digas que… aquella vez…

Kaoru enrojeció. Hikaru enrojeció también. Luego rompió a reír.

- ¡Hikaru! – le reprochó Kaoru.

- Entonces, ¿tú también me deseas? – susurró seductoramente en su oído.

Hubo un silencio, algo tenso.

- Espera Hikaru. Esto está mal.

- ¿Por qué?

-¡Somos hermanos! ¡GEMELOS! – se sulfuró Kaoru

- Lo sé… pero, ¿acaso importa? – dijo Hikaru, muy tranquilo. Hubo un silencio.

- ¿Entonces, ahora qué?- dijo Kaoru al cabo de un rato.

-Ahora nada. Mañana tenemos instituto, deberíamos dormir. No te preocupes Kao-chan – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- Mañana cuando te despiertes seguiré aquí.

- Más te vale… Buenas noches Hikaru.

-Buenas noches. – Hikaru lo atrajo hacia sí y lo pego todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo.

Al poco rato, los dos se habían quedado dormidos con una sonrisa idéntica en los labios.

~o~

Puedo notar una sensación cálida rozándole los labios.

- Buenos días, Kaoru.

-¡AH! Hikaru… Buenos días –dijo sonrojado.

Analicemos la situación: si en ese momento una sirvienta entrara en la habitación se encontraría con un pelirrojo acorralando con sus extremidades y su cuerpo contra la cama a otro pelirrojo igual a él. De ahí el sonrojo.

Hikaru se quitó de encima de su hermano. Lo deseaba, sí, pero no quería presionarle y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo iban a hacerlo.

- Hm- se quejó Kaoru.

- Vamos, vamos. Que hay que ir a clase.

- Sí…pero… Hikaru ¿y ahora qué?

-Ahora nada- repitió Hikaru. Se acercó a Kaoru y le dio un suave beso en los labios. – Ahora eres mío y eso no va a cambiar – para él era así de sencillo.

- Entonces ¿nuestra relación es seria?

-¿Te hace falta preguntarlo?

-Mmm…Lo siento. Supongo que tienes razón- dijo, y le devolvió el beso.

-Kaoru.

**-**Hikaru.** –**se llamaron los dos a la vez, cuando el mayor estaba a punto de salir por la puerta…- **Te quiero- **dijeron, de manera simultánea.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, no os asustéis, que aún queda un epílogo cítrico ;) Jajajaja, que fue mi primer lemon entero, así que espero no avergonzarme de subirlo. No tardaré tanto como esta vez, lo prometo. No quería haber tardado tanto, pero entre unas cosas y otras... se me fue pasando e_eu Bueno, además de a Seasonsleep, quiero dar las gracias a silestrose4, a Reitsuki Mitsukuri (los fics de la cual me pasaré a leer algún día *u*) y a Kitsune McCormick Lawliet por comentar de forma más o menos seguida ;/3/; y a todos los demás que habéis comentado y habéis seguido esta historia. Me hacéis feliz ^^ _  
_**

**¡Esperad el epílogo! ;3**


End file.
